Innocence
by Eiroo
Summary: One day, France finds a new colony. The little girl goes with him, and soon reveals herself to be a darling little angel. But then, strange things start to happen around her. What is going on? Will the love of both France and Canada be enough to heal her? Some extreme fluff inside, I used their human names... I hope you'll like it!


**Hey everyone! First Fanfic, first story…insert first fanfic speech. I won't bore you anymore with my twaddle, so go on and read my story!**

I woke up in the meadow. I was wearing a little white dress. I wonder why it was white. Daddy said white was not the right color for me. I knew why I was in this meadow. I've been here before. Thinking about it, I think I was wearing a dress like this then too. I was waiting, waiting for him to arrive. Daddy said someone would take me, take me from here. So I was waiting. Then I saw, a man. He was blonde, and he had blue eyes. I liked him immediately. Wait, was he crying? No, he couldn't be. I think I have seen him before, I just couldn't quite… The head ache came from nowhere. My hands flew to my head as I tried to keep silent. But I couldn't help the whimper that escaped me as the world turned black.

* * *

Francis' POV

I was wandering through the meadow. I don't know why I went here, but I did. And now I regretted it. The pain was as much as it had been for years now. Ma petite, it had been five years since she faded. I still missed her, and it still hurt when I thought about her. But somehow, something had urged me to come back to this meadow, this place where I had first found her. I had found my other colony, Matthew, the little nation of Canada, here too. Yet I hadn't been back here since my little one faded. I… Was that a whimper I heard? No. It couldn't be. There were no more unknown pieces of the world, there couldn't be another colony, could there? But I knew I heard something… I looked around. Then I saw her. She was angelic as she was sleeping. I went to sit next to her. 'Vous êtes si mignon, very cute indeed.' I whispered to the little girl who was lying in front of me. Maybe my little girl had let me to her. A new colony. I wondered how it was possible, but still… She would need someone to care for her, and I wasn't one to leave a little child in need. I gently shook her in order to wake her up. Slowly, she opened her eyes. They were a beautiful green. 'Hello little one. Are you awake now?' I asked gently. She sat up and shied away from me, uncertainty painted in her eyes. 'It's okay little one, I won't hurt you. Should I get your parents?' I asked her the question, just to be sure. But I had already seen the white dress she was wearing, the one all colonies wore before they were claimed, so I knew she had to be a nation. She shook her head. 'Do you have any parents, sweetie?' I asked her. Again, I needed to be sure. I didn't mean to take someone's child from them, but if she was in fact a colony I couldn't leave her. Again she shook her head. 'Are you a nation, petite?' She nodded. 'May I ask what your name is, mon petit ange, my little angel?' I asked her. 'Victoria.' She whispered. 'Well, Victoria, I am a nation too. La belle nation de la France. If you have nowhere to go, you could come with me if you want?' She dropped her gaze to the ground, before she nodded slightly. I was so happy. Once again I would have a little girl in my life, a little princess to spoil rotten and to love with all my might. I silently thanked ma petite, from wherever she was now, for sending me to little Victoria. 'Come on then, we will go to ma maison, my mansion.' I said as I took her little hand into mine, leading her to our new life together, to her new family, to keep her with me for years to come…

**TBC…**

**Well, here we go. My first Fanfic. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it, and I am DESPERATE to know what you all think of it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! If you have any advice for me, please let me know! Also, I am searching for a Beta Reader, so if anyone is interested? I will continue this story as quickly as possible, but don't expect too much from me. Life has this annoying habit of catching up with me… **

**~Eiroo ^^**


End file.
